


stolen prizes

by Beano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beano/pseuds/Beano
Summary: well i couldnt find any good ones so heres my gay yearning for natasha romanov. gender neutral pronouns for the reader, but they are afab. yes it is me. no idea where this is going and my heart hurts rn so i need to type.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 21





	stolen prizes

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad but my little gay heart needed it please i am in pain i just want physical affection. also pls let me know if u can think of more tags this would fall under! my brain is poof cus gay is AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Just another Tuesday, right? You sighed, looking around the room. The room was dimly-lit and damp, a cheap camcorder pointed towards you. Livestreaming to Natasha. Clearly their first time- that woman could find out where you were probably by the bricks behind you. You made a lazy peace sign at the camera.

"No signaling her!" The guard beside you barked as he smacked your head with his gun.

Yeah. That was a mistake. Kidnapping you was bad enough, but hitting you? It didn't hurt longer than a split second, but Natasha would return that pain tenfold, but like, more than ten times worse. Listen, words don't come easy when you're locked in someone's lame sex dungeon with a stinky man next to you. _Hurry up Nat. You needed a shower just from being near the man._

Almost as if the peace sign was a signal, the man beside you dropped to the floor, followed by the redhead.

"Good thing I got the tetanus vaccine," You muttered, extending your arms and stretching out the cuffs as far as they could go. 

"Where did they get those cuffs? The department store?" Tasha crouched down beside you, putting extra care into breaking the smelly man's fingers.

"Uh, I didn't ask, and I don't think that they're the type to keep receipts. Why?"

She grabbed your arms, taking the handcuffs off with a button, "They're fake."

"Oh. Oops. It's fine, you're hot when you rescue me."

"Not much of a rescue. More of a curbside pickup. Who has wide vents in their super-secret dungeon?"

"Smelly men do. They should try showering instead."

You hugged Nat, and she pecked your forehead before spinning you around so that you were on her back. She shot the guard's Achilles tendon.

"Huh. Why'd you do that?"

"He misgendered you when he was threatening me." Nat walked out of the room, taking you home.


End file.
